Something was about to go wrong
by Marvelpetertonystevenatbruce
Summary: It was a normal day until tony and leter found something out that is going to change their lives forever. Peter needs to decide. Have no powers or die


It had been 17 years scince Tony and Steve has adopted peter and everything was going great. They found out he was Spiderman. He had gotten a girlfriend (MJ) and things were fine. However soon something would change their lives forever...

"Peter did you do all your homework!" Steve shouted from the next room. Peter still hadn't woken up. His screaming was so loud it made peter fall out of bed onto the floor.

"Ye...um 1 minute" peter screeched from his room in attempt to get up of the floor.

He turnened around to see how much time he had left before he had to get the subway to school.

5:30!! Peter didn't need to be at school for another 3 hours. There was no point in going back to sleep scene as though he was already awake so he decided to go to the gym. He grabbed shorts and a tee and got the evevator down to the gym.

"JARVIS. Tell Mr Stark that I'm in the gym also where is pops going?" Asked peter with a questionable look on his face. Even though it has been 17 with the cap and Mr Stark he still didn't call Tony dad although Steve had insisted on calling him pops.

" right away master Peter and Captain Rogers is going on a mission to Wakanda" replied JARVIS within a mater of seconds.

"Thanks JARVIS. Could you also call Ned he needs to come over now!" Peter whispered in a stern voice.

The elevator soon got to the gym and peter spent and hour or two there.

"Master Peter Ned has arrived" JARVIS exclaimed as peter was just getting dressed . "Ok thanks"

oooOOOooo

"Hey Peter what's going on I got a call from you saying I needed to come over right away?" Ned asked with a concerning voice

"Come here" peter made Ned go into a small room that Tony liked to call the "I have something secretive to tell you however JARVIS is still in here"room

Ned walked over to peter still questioning him. "Ok what's happened peter?"

"There...there's something strange happening to my body." Peter said with a worried tone. "Umm yeah peter it's called puberty. It's why your voice is still so high" Ned said with a sarcastic tone.

"No Ned I woke up this morning with a red rash covering my body. And the spider bite has re-appeared!"

"Peter is that you!"Tony said with a startled voice. He had realised peter was up because his alarm was buzzing. "Is that Ned?"

"Umm yeah hi Mr Stark" Ned looked up to see Tony standing by the panic room door.

"Please Ned we've know each over for 7 years, call me Tony" exclaimed Tony

"Really!" Ned said with an exited tone in his voice.

"No call me Iron man or Mr Stark" said Tony with a jokingly voice.

"Oh okay"

"Umm if you two have done with this little reunion we need to go finish our... Science homework"exclaimed Peter with a worried tone in his voice.

Ned and Peter rushed back to his room and talked about what was going on with him.

"JARVIS what was peter talking about?" Tony asked he was worried about peter. Even if he had gotten a little scratch he would still want to know if he was all right.

"Sir Master Peter told me not to tell you"

"JARVIS!" Tony shouted he really needed to know what was going on.

"Master Peter has a red rash covering his body and his original spider bite seems to have re-appreard"

"WHAT JARVIS search up his symptoms In the SHEILDS data base"

"Right away Sir"

oooOOOooo

"Pete you ready for school?" Tony shouted

"Schools closed today so I'm just gonna work on my suit for abit if that's alright?" Peter shouted back. He had gotten used to working on his suit when he wasn't at school. After Tony offered him a role in the avengers peter decided not to take it because he wanted to just help the city and not go on deaf defying missions.

"Yeh sure peter just come down to the lab in about an hour" exclaimed Tony with a mumbled voice.

"Um yeah sure" Peter seemed distracted but Tony thought it was because he was working on his suit.

And hour went by and peter rememberd he had to go down to the lab.

"JARVIS can you take me to the lab" Peter said as he was walking into the elevator. The entire ride down he was worried about what Tony wanted to talk to him about. Had he done something wrong. All this talk got to peters head and he had to calm himself down before he enterd the lab

"Hey mr Stark"

"Peter glad your here. So JARVIS told me what you and Ned were talking about and I found out what was wrong" said Tony in an unusually happy voice.

"The gamma radiation has gotten too extreme for your body over time and your going to end up like Bruce when you get angry"

"W-what why are you happy about this?" Peter looked like he was about to cry. He didn't want to turn into the hulk. He was in high school he was mad all the time he could go to science get a bad grade and turn into spidey hulk! His classmates allready think he's weird!

"Because compared to this new the next set of news is so much worse" Tony looked uncomfortable like he was about to cry.

What was this news that tony needed to tell peter. Please don't be that he was also going to loose his hair.

What was so bad that Tony was about to cry...

"Peter when you were younger and you got bitten by a spider it left a radioactive material inside your body called GH343 that's the same radioactive Material that was injected into Steve's body to make him become a super soldier."Tony said with a confident voice

"Oh...ok what what does that mean?"

"It means that you are not going to be Spiderman anymore, your going to be spidey hulk soldier. You are part hulk part Spiderman and part captain America!"

"Wow pops must be estatic!" Peter said with a glimpse of hope in his eye that Steve might be able to tell him how to control all this strength inside his body.

"Actually Peter I haven't told your pops yet I'm scared he will freak out"he said in a concerning voice. "The thing is if you have all this radioactive material inside you your not going to be able to contain it... peter your gonna die."

"WHAT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IM GONNA DIE. PLEASE MR STARK THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!"shouted peter in outrage. How could something like this happen?

"Peter don't worry I will fix this i swear. But we have to tell Steve"

"Okay but let me tell him other wise he will probably go crazy and scream at you for letting this happen!"

"Okay. Let me see if I can find something to fix it with. You will not die I swear" Tony looked genuinely sad like he was about to cry. The thought of peter dying felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds.

oooOOOooo

"Hey JARVIS can you face call pops?"

"right away Master Peter"

"Hey pops how's Wakanda?"

"Peter hey I haven't seen you in ages. Yeah it's all right Shuri says hi by the way she also says 'how did you take down captain America' I have no idea what that means but I'm sure you do. What's up anyway?" Peter was so anxious to tell him. God what would he do?

"Oh haha tell her 'I shot him in zee legs because his Sheild is zee size of a dinner plate' and I have something to tell you but I don't want you to get too worried and come back home" peters voice was a little bit shaken.

"Okay? What is it?"Steve was getting anxious. If anything would happen to peter Steve would be besides himself!

"Umm well Mr Stark said that I have high levels or radiation in my body like the ones that turned uncle Bruce into the Hulk and the one that turned you into , well you." Peter looked scared. What was Steve going to say? Steve sat in silence for I couple of seconds. His face looked shocked. He was speechless for one in his life.

"Go get Tony peter. Now!" Steve's face was turning red. As peter was getting Mr Stark he was so anxious. What was pops gonna say? "Hey Mr Stark pops wants to talk to you"

"Okay I'm coming" Know even Tony looked scared. As they were walking up no one spoke there was just silence like someone was trying to hide something.

"Hey hun what do you want?" Peter could tell Steve was about to shout at Tony.

"WHAT DO I WANT? I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO PETER!"

"Well I found a way to get rid of all the radiation"

"What how?" Peter looked so happy. He was gonna live and wouldn't have this radiation.

"We need to get rid of peters 'super powers'" Tony looked directly at peter. Peters face automatically dropped like someone just told him Ned of MJ were dead.

"What do you mean Mr Stark I'm no longer gonna be Spiderman?" Now Peter looked like he was about to cry

"Peter you have to make the choice. No hero or no life"

Peter didn't know what to say the only thing that he did was walk away into his room. How could Mr Stark do this? What is he going to do? Peter didn't want to loose his powers. Before he was Spiderman he was no one. He didn't have anyone. He only had Ned and MJ. These powers made pater feel like someone like he was actually going to be able to be someone. He had just become an avenger! How could it be gone so fast...


End file.
